


Of Family and Kids

by dean_n_pie



Series: Sabriel Video 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, sabriel with kids, sam and gabe would be great parents ok, video 'verse, well kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel adopt a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Family and Kids

**Author's Note:**

> finally continued the story :D
> 
> they were being cute :D
> 
> unbeta'ed, background destiel
> 
> enjoy~~

"C'mon, Sammy, bring her in... Turn around a little bit, I wanna see her face..."  
"This good, Gabriel?"  
"Perfect.... Look at her. She's beautiful."  
"Yeah, yeah she is."  
"I can't believe the papers actually went through, Sam."  
"Me neither. She's - She's _ours_ , Gabe."  
"We should call Dean and Cas, tell them they've got a new baby niece."  
"Let's wait a little bit. You want to hold her?"  
"Uh, nah, Samsquatch, you've got her."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, of course. Anyways, you look hot holding a kid."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Seriously, Gabriel... Why don't you wanna hold her?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh, no reason."  
"Gabriel."  
"Fine, fine. It's just, uh-"  
"Gabe, you can tell me. I love you, okay? Nothing will change that."  
"No, it's not that I'm worried about, Sammy, it's - I'm worried I'll drop her."  
"Gabe, you won't drop her. I promise. And if you do, I'll be right there to catch her. So c'mon, put the camera down and come hold your daughter."  
"Our daughter."  
"..."  
"..."  
"See? Not so bad, is it?"  
"She's... she's so light. And fragile-looking. Sam, she's _ours_ , she's actually _ours_."  
"I know. Can you believe it."  
"Still terrified I'm about to wake up next to you and have this all have been a dream."  
"This is real, Gabe. And it's wonderful."  
"I love her already."  
"Me too."  
"..."  
"Wow, Gabe, I totally see what you mean about looking hot when holding kids."  
"Shut it, Sam."  
"Gonna have to watch your language, there. We've got young ears in this house now."  
"Whatever you say, Sammich."  
"..."  
"So what are we naming her?"  
"Good question. Any ideas?"  
"Not really. I'm not good with names. You?"  
"Well I had one name in mind..."  
"What?"  
"Don't laugh, okay?"  
"I wouldn't!"  
"Yeah, you would."  
"Okay, I would. But I promise not to."  
"I've always loved the name Kaitlin."  
"That's nice... Fits her well, she seems like a Kaitlin... Any particular reason why that name?"  
"No, not really, I just - I always thought it sounded pretty."  
"I love it."  
"So, Kaitlin it is?"  
"Kaitlin it is."  
"Love ya, Sammy."  
"Love you too, Gabriel."

\----

"Hey there, Kaitlin, can you smile for the camera?"  
"Sam, what are you doing?"  
"It's Kaitlin's first birthday, I wanna get a video."  
"Oh, I thought you were gonna wait for everyone to show up first."  
"I was, but Kaitlin started smiling and laughing, so I ran to get the camera."  
"God, she has you wrapped around her finger already, doesn't she?"  
"Oh please, I caught you singing to her the other day. She's got you just as much as she's got me."  
"You ain't wrong."  
"Oh, is that them?"  
"I dunno, Samsquatch, go open the door."  
"Oh, shut up, Gabe."  
"Oh, Sam, how could you use such vile language in front of our daughter, you barbarian!"  
"..."  
"Sam, wait - don't - you know I'm ticklish - SAM! - you monster!"  
"Glad to see you two are the same disgustingly adorable couple you were the last time we came over."  
"Dean! Hey!"  
"What's up, Sammy?"  
"Hello Sam. Gabriel."  
"'Sup bro?"  
"Hey, Cas."  
"So what's a man gotta do to get some food around here?"  
"Wait for dinner, jerk."  
"Whatever b-, uh, never mind.  
"See Sam, Dean knows how to watch his language."  
"Gabriel, I swear to God."  
"Oh c'mon, Sammy, you know I'm just teasing."  
"Kaitlyn looks very healthy, Gabriel. She looks happy."  
"Thanks, Cas. It's probably Sammy, though, not me."  
"Oh c'mon, Gabe, she laughs with you too."  
"Thanks, Sammy."  
"Ugh, get a room you two."  
"Stuff it, Dean-o."  
"..."  
"Oh, I'll get the door."  
"I hope it's Charlie and Anna."  
"Who else did you invite?"  
"Well I was gonna invite Michael -"  
"Please tell me you didn't. He just stares at me the entire time. It's freaky."  
"I didn't, don't worry your pretty little head, Dean-o. I invited Jo and Ash, though. And Ellen and Bobby couldn't make it, sadly."  
"Damn, I haven't seen Bobby in too long."  
"They're on vacation together right now."  
"Hey guys!"  
"Charlie! Anna! Been too long, ladies!"  
"Hey, Gabriel. Hey, Dean. Cas."  
"Hello."  
"So, dinner'll be served whenever Jo and Ash get here - oh, that's probably them."  
"Oh, I got it Sammy, you sit down."  
"You sure, Gabriel?"  
"Totally. You relax."  
"Okay, then."  
"So Sammy, it's been one year. Any regrets?"  
"Oh, put the camera down, Dean."  
"Nah, it's fun. Answer the question."  
"Honestly? I don't regret anything. Although I'm more tired than I'd ever been, even in law school."  
"Aw, how cute. Little Sammy having a daughter is wearing him out."  
"Stuff it, jerk."  
"Hey, everyone!"  
"Jo! Missed ya!"  
"Hey, Charlie. Nice to see you, Anna."  
"What's up, everyone?"  
"Hey, Ash. How's MIT?"  
"Uh, I'm on probation. No big deal."  
"... Alright, Ash."  
"Is it dinnertime yet?"  
"Impatient much, Dean?"  
"Watch it, shortstack."  
"I'll grab Kaitlin's plate."  
"Okay, Samsquatch."  
"Foods up, everyone!"

\----

"That was a great party, guys."  
"See you later!"  
"Bye everyone!"  
"It's been real!"  
"..."  
"Well, it's just us."  
"The dads and the uncles."  
"Actually, Dean, we should probably leave as well. You have to get into work early tomorrow and I have a teachers meeting at 7."  
"Aw, Cas is right. I forgot, I'm restoring a car that needs to be done by noon."  
"See ya guys!"  
"Wait, Sam, c'mere for a second."  
"Yeah, Dean?"  
"I just wanted to say, uh - okay, usually I'm the one shying away from any and all chick flick moments, but I just wanted to tell you that Mom and Dad would be real proud of you if they were here."  
"No, they'd be proud of us."  
"Yeah."  
"..."  
"Okay, chick flick moment is over, I gotta get to the garage early tomorrow. See ya, Sammy!"  
"Bye Dean! Bye Cas!"  
"..."  
"Well, it's only us, now. What do you wanna do, Samsquatch?"  
"Let's put Kaitlin to bed, then we can go to bed ourselves."  
"Do you mean the fun kind of going to bed or the boring kind?"  
"I guess you'll have to come see, huh?"  
"Right behind you!"  
"Turn off the camera!"  
"On it!"

\----

""So, babydoll, you excited for your first day of kindergarten?"  
"Yeah!"  
"So what are you gonna do when you get there?"  
"I'm gonna put my backpack in my locker, then go straight to Ms. Jamison's class."  
"Good job remembering, Kaitlyn."  
"Daddy!"  
"Hey there, girly. I'm assuming Papa already asked if you were excited."  
"Yeah!"  
"Hey, babydoll, smile with Daddy for the camera."  
"Okay, Papa!"  
"Cute."  
"..."  
"Kaitlyn, I think I hear the bus!"  
"What! Already?"  
"Already! You remember what you learned about the bus?"  
"Yeah, Daddy!"  
"Good girl."  
"It's here! It's here!"  
"Go ahead, Kaitlyn. See you later!"  
"See you after school, babydoll! We'll be right here, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"..."  
"Damn. It feels like we just got her yesterday."  
"Yeah..."  
"She's growing up fast. Next thing we know she's gonna be a moody teenager in high school."  
"I miss her already."  
"Aw, Sammy, she'll be back before you know it."  
"I know."  
"And I miss her too."  
"Love you, Gabe."  
"Love you too, Sammy. Now how about we go back to our room and uh - celebrate our house being empty for the first time in years?"  
"That sounds good."  
"Race ya!"  
"Gabe wait - that's not fair-"  
"C'mon, Samsquatch!"  
"You dork!"  
"I'm gonna win!"  
"Damn, when did you get so fast, Gabriel?"  
"Since I wanted a prize for winning. You'd be surprised what I can do when I put my mind to it."  
"Do I count as one of those things."  
"Maybe. So do I get my prize?"  
"I think that can be arranged."


End file.
